


scary!

by carseatheadrest



Category: supermega
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, idk how this works but, its been over a year since i used this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carseatheadrest/pseuds/carseatheadrest
Summary: ryan is a really big fucking SCAREDY cat.. and matt is there to comfort him. :3c





	scary!

“Welp, Ryan...” Matt speaks into the recording mic, “I’d say this game is uh.. really givin’ me the creeps. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
“Um........ not really.” Ryan shrugs, leaving his focus on the game instead of the man beside him. They were recording a scary game for Spookymega, a game that Ryan had not quite heard of. Ever. The unfamiliar terrain excited Ryan, but also made him somewhat nervous. The mix of emotions ran through his blood, as his eyes darted across the screen, traveling from wall corner to wall corner, as this was a game where the trope was ‘anything could pop up. From the corner of the wall, to behind a closed door. Jumpscares afoot.’  
“I do have to say, they did a good job on making this game look- oh, nice one dude.” Matt smiled, as Ryan had just found a hidden cellar in the game. “This is creeping me out.”  
“What? You scared?”  
“Yeah, I don’t really like- horror type games, or whatever.”  
“Yeah, I can tell. You mentioned being creeped out not even a full minute ago.”  
“For the bit, dude!” Matt defensivley spoke, still smiling. “What? You’re not scared?”  
“Well- okay, it’s predictable that something is gonna come up.”  
“Ooooh, I get it. Big man, huh?”  
“Dude, you’re making me-“ As Ryan was speaking, a disformed figure popped up on the screen, as it turned red. A loud booming and screeching sound exited the speakers, making Ryan jump and yelp in shock. Quickly regaining his stability, Ryan simply laughed it off. It didn’t even click that as soon as Ryan jumped, Matt had grabbed his hand, rubbing his knuckles over with his thumb, gently but surely. As soon as Ryan had made a mental note of acknowledgement to it, Matt’s hand quickly moved to rubbing Ryan’s upper back, sometimes reaching up to run his hand through his hair.  
This had often been something Matt had done to comfort Ryan, whether it was in the middle of the night when Ryan couldn’t go to sleep because he was so anxious, or when Ryan got upset in general. It wasn’t that Matt didn’t know how to vocally comfort his friends- because he did. But over the years, it was proven that something along the lines of a physical touch was more effective with the older man.  
The gentle touches had made Ryan definitely calm down, but also very soft.  
“I... uh...” Realizing he had not formed a coherent sentence since the jump scare, Ryan tried making up for the silence. But it was very hard, with the distraction.  
“Well, I think this is a good place to stop. Thank’s for watching, and...” Matt continued on, with saying the usual stuff they do at the end of most videos. He was still rubbing Ryan’s back.  
They shut off the mics, and stopped the recording. Matt looked over to see a blushing Ryan. Even as they were submersed in the darkness of the room (to set the spooky mood, of course) the light from the television screen could still reveal Ryan’s rosy cheeks. A grin spread across Matt’s face.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah man, I’m fine.”  
“Not so tough now, huh?”  
“I never said I was tough. I just said the game didn’t scare me.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah, whatever.” Matt stood up, stretching. “I needa pee.”  
The warmth on Ryan’s back disappeared, as Matt had left the room. He slumped back in the couch, sighing contently.  
‘Maybe we should play horror games more often.’ Ryan had thought to himself.


End file.
